Forgotten Lives and Undiscovered Futures
by ShikamaruFirst
Summary: Re-write of The Tale of Two Sisters. When two sisters lives are destroyed and they have no one but eachother they turn to the outside world for help.


Hey guys! ShikamaruFirst here! More commonly known as Sammeh or Sam-Chan. Well this is the re-write of The tale of two sisters. Originally Zane had a demon. Well that is WAY over used so I took out the demon and replaced it with an earth bound spirit. The spirit is of and old shinobi of the Hurigashi sisters Village. I still haven't come up with how it came to share a body with Zane yet but I will. Anyways hope you like my first chapter! Please Review it when you're done!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the idea of Zane Hurigashi and Rannori Hurigashi and any other OCs that appear in this story!

In three minutes our life came crashing down. In three minutes everything was gone. We were alone. Totally and utterly alone. No one was going to come and find us. No one was going to save us. No one was going to give us our lives back. No one would be able to.

All that was left of our life was my older sister, our forehead protectors and I.

To get to our destination it would take five days. Five days of nothing. We were nobody. No one ever heard of our village. We have no enemies, no ally's only one threat. If we were to be found by _him_, who knows what would happen. If we were found by anybody…

From that day there was no longer a Village Hidden in the Night. It would only be a distant memory of what used to be. Of who we used to be.

We were no longer shinobi. We were Zane Hurigashi and Rannori Hurigashi.

Two people. Two worthless people caught in the flow of time.

Sides show in the world circus.

We no longer had lives, we only had each other. All we had was us.

We lost everything and we were never going to get it back. No matter what we do that fact will never change. No matter how much we wish, we hope and we pray. Nothing will ever change.

We will never get out lives back. Never.

We would forever be wondering souls. No place to go. No one to turn to.

"Oi! Zane, are you listening?" snapped Rannori, pulling my out of my thoughts.

I turned my attention to her, causing her to sigh.

"As I was saying if we travel without brakes we'll be able to make it there in about three days and a half. If we pick up the pace maybe three," She explained.

"Lets go with the latter," I nodded.

She gave me hard look before picking up the pace. She let out an annoyed growl when I passed her.

As we made our way I realized that I still did not know where we were going. "Eh, Rann. Where are we going anyways? You've only told me how long it will take to reach the destination," I pointed out.

She smirked at me as she fell into step. "Ever head of the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

My pace slowed and her smirk faltered. "Are you stupid? Both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have become involved in that village!" I had snapped.

Rann had finally lost it. Why would we go to a village that the person that ruined us has his sights set on the village.

"That's why. I doubt that snake would remember our faces. He barley got a glimpse at us. If we are in a village that has to deal with them, we can learn. We can fight back," She explained calmly, as to not set me off again.

"As smart as that is, I know more about the snake then you do. He only needs a glimpse to remember. If he does somehow not remember us what difference does it make? We were not able to fight back before why would that change? He may still only be human, if that, but we are to far out of his league to ever even come close to matching his strength, let alone over power him," I said quickly to prevent Rann from interrupting me.

She averted her gaze away from me and changed the subject. "We are slowing down. Keep the pace up."

"Ya, ya…"

Okay well I know I kinda lost the mood of things but that's because I have a problem of ending my chapters. I can never decide where to stop ^-^

Zane: You have a problem period.

Rannori: Zane…

Ya, Zane…

Zane: Screw you both.

No thank you. Anyways please review my story if you have the time. I accept anything, flame if you want, I'll just turn it into constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sam out!


End file.
